One of the main aims of this study was to establish the guidelines for how much blood can safely be drawn from a monkey. Information available suggests that 10 percent by weight amount is a safe limit. By using therapeutic agents like iron-dextran, this study establishes that when the dosage is 60 mg/week, 20 percent of blood volume can be safely collected. Another important goal was to determine the therapeutic effect of vitamins and iron-dextran in combating experimentally induced anemia.